


Surprise Shawty

by focusxfocus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusxfocus/pseuds/focusxfocus
Summary: Dream finally does a face reveal, and George finds he has some very new feelings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Surprise Shawty

Surprise Shawty

Today is the big day! Dream is finally doing his face reveal on stream and George is going to watch!

He turns on the stream to a black screen and hears Dream start talking.

"Alright, everyone! Thank you for coming, Sapnap is right next to me also."

George forgot Sapnap would be there, probably because he has a huge crush on Dream and completely forgot about Saps existence.

"Hey guys" He hears Sapnap say on stream, "We have a big surprise to tell you after the reveal."

"Yep that's right Sap." Dream says.

Surprise? George didn't know about any surprise. He was starting to feel extremely left out of the dream team. 

"Alright! Three, Two, One" Dream counts down. This is it. George is about to see his best friend and crush for the first time in his life.

Suddenly, the black screen is gone to reveal the most beautiful face George has ever seen. He has wavy, dirty blonde hair and tan skin with freckles on his nose and cheeks. George immediately blushes at the sight of Dream. He looks to the boy next to him and sees Sapnap, but he's not as interesting.

“So,” Dream begins, “This is me!”

George wants to call Dream at that very moment, but Dream continues talking.

“And here's the the next surprise,”

George watches closely, extremely anxious to know what it is. Suddenly, Dream turns to Sapnap and grabs his face.

George wonders if this is some sick joke, but quickly realizes that it is real when Dream and Sapnap start to kiss. His eyes widen at the sight, wanting to throw up, when it doesn't stop, and the two of them deepen into the kiss.

George closes out of the tab, and powers off his computer. Deciding he's going to be sick, he sprints to the toilet and leans over it. 

While vomiting, George decides there's no reason to be friends with them anymore, knowing how painfully awkward it would be to spend time with them, now that they are a couple.

When he's finished, he immediately takes out his phone and blocks every one of his internet friends phone numbers, and deletes his discord account.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :D


End file.
